


You Make Me Feel Good (I Like It)

by swanqueenismagic



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e04 Wet Hot American Bummer, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenismagic/pseuds/swanqueenismagic
Summary: Sara and Ava share a moment post summer camp





	You Make Me Feel Good (I Like It)

**Author's Note:**

> I was really hoping for a scene like this at the end of the episode, and I'm sure that something similar to this happened. Then......... I got sick and waited weeks to actually write it. Last night's episode gave me clone Ava feelings (LEAVE HER ALONE, MICK) so I figured now was a good time to finally do it.  
> Title from the song 'Feel Good - Gryffin & Illenium' because that song gives me so many Avalance vibes!  
> As with all of my writing, this is unedited.

A knock at her office door causes Ava to look up from the paperwork that she’d been meticulously filling out. She rubs at her temples and glances at the clock on the wall. She was supposed to have left 40 minutes ago, but she’s been so absorbed in what she was doing that she hadn’t realized. 

“Come in.” Ava calls out, her brow slightly furrowed. It can’t be Gary, his shift ended a couple hours ago. 

The door opens, and Sara steps into her office, closing it behind her.

“Hey,” Ava says, immediately relaxing.

“Hey yourself!” Sara replies, smiling. 

She looks good, she always looks good. Ava still hasn’t figured out how one person can be so beautiful. Sara is dressed casually in jeans and a jacket over a thin shirt. She’s holding a couple flat packages wrapped in plain brown paper.

Sara strides across the room and perches on the edge on Ava’s desk. Then she sets the packages down right on top of what Ava had been previously working on. 

“Hey! I was right in the middle of that.” Ava protests.

Sara is unfazed, amused even, at Ava’s complaints “This is much more exciting. Open the smaller one first.”

“It might not be exciting, but it’s important!”

Sara shakes her head slightly, “Open the smaller one first!” 

Ava holds out for about 20 seconds before she caves, paperwork abandoned, “You’re a terrible influence on me.”

“Thanks, I try!” Sara laughs. 

Ava glares at her playfully, and then glances down at the packages in front of her. 

“What are they?” 

“Well, you could open them and find out.” Sara lightly snarks back at her.

Ava rolls her eyes, but can’t fight the smile on her face, as she peels the wrapping paper off the first package. She pulls a small frame out, and a lump catches in her throat. Beaming back at her from the frame, are a younger Ava and Sara with their cabin mates at Camp Ogawa. Ava remembers when the polaroid picture was taken, the night that she’d stolen the ice cream from the mess hall. 

“Sara.” she whispers gently, as she raises her eyes to meet Sara’s. 

Sara shrugs and grins at her, “I figured they had plenty of other pictures from camp, and we couldn’t leave evidence behind that we were there.”

Ava isn’t going to cry. She’s not, she keeps telling herself. She never thought she’d ever experience being a kid, much less have a physical memory to hold on to. 

“Open the next one!” Sara nudges the unopened package closer towards her. 

Ava’s hands shake a little bit as she tears open the second package. It’s another frame another picture. 

“Ray took that a couple weeks ago. He’s gotten really into scrapbooking, so he’s been documenting everything.” Sara explains.

Ava studies the picture, she knows exactly when it was taken. Two weeks ago at movie night on the waverider. It’s an image of her, Sara, Zari and Nate all squished together on the couch, Sara practically sitting on her lap. They’re not looking at the camera, not aware that their picture is being taken as they laugh at Nate’s commentary on the arguably terrible movie. 

Ava’s heart feels like it’s stretching in her chest. She’s never had this, never thought she would have this. Friends, a family really, who love her and who she loves back. This amazing, wonderful woman who loves her so fiercely. 

“I decided that you needed a picture of your real family for your desk, so I had it framed.”

That’s what finally pushes Ava over the edge, and a few tears slip down her checks as she continues to gaze at the picture, the feelings almost overwhelming her. 

“Aves? You haven’t said anything, you okay?” Sara sounds slightly unsure. 

Ava stands up abruptly, snatching the picture of the actors who pretend to be her parents, and dropping it straight in the trash bin. She turns to Sara and wraps her arms around the shorter woman in a tight hug. 

Sara laughs gently as she returns the hug, running her fingers through Ava’s hair and pulling her closer. 

“I love you.” she breathes into Sara’s neck.

Sara pulls back placing both of her hands on the sides of Ava’s face. She ever so slightly rubs her thumbs back and forth on Ava’s checks, and she pulls her in for a soft kiss. “I love you too,” she murmurs against Ava’s lips. “Let’s go home.”

Ava gestures with one hand to the paperwork still stacked on her desk, “I really should finish that, it-”

“Ava,” Sara says lovingly but firmly, “You and I both know that you were supposed to be out of here almost an hour ago. The paperwork can wait, take me home.” 

Ava can’t help but smile at that. Their home, even though Sara doesn’t live there full-time yet, touches of her linger when she’s not around and she’s made it very clear that it’s her safe place to land. Not just a cold lonely apartment anymore, but their home together. 

“Okay,” Ava adjusts her time courier, and opens a portal as she smiles at Sara, “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for them, can you tell? Can't wait for the mid-season finale next week, but also I'm not excited that we have to wait until April for new Legends :/  
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
